


The One time John wore women’s underwear for science/ Or The Time that Sherlock liked it

by pounsygirl



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Red Pants, Red Thong Monday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 12:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pounsygirl/pseuds/pounsygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John go on vacation to Australia and end up helping with a case</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One time John wore women’s underwear for science/ Or The Time that Sherlock liked it

**Author's Note:**

> This short fic was written for Red Thong Monday started by ivorylungs on tumblr as a twist on Red Pants Monday. This what my cracky mind came up with.

Sherlock and John had been on this Australian case for the past two days. The case wasn’t anything horribly interesting, but it had the distinct advantage of keeping Sherlock occupied during their vacation.  Sherlock had loathed communicating with the Australian police force, finding them inept and lacking in the resources that would get the case solved quickly. John thought Sherlock just despised not having Lestrade to boss around.  Though Mycroft had nearly sent him to babysit until John had put his foot down. It was a couple’s vacation not hedonism.

John had soon found himself in the role of liaison between Sherlock and Sgt. Jefferson. Which didn’t differ very much from the role he normally assumed back home in London.  The case involved a high -powered government official who was suspected of murdering his mistress. Sherlock was close to solving the case but without his usual resources, he found things slow moving. A fact that didn’t help John’s patience. Or sanity.  

On their third day on the case, Sgt. Jefferson rung John up in the late afternoon with details of the case that had come to light.  John grabbed his hotel room key, “Sherlock, I’m meeting up with Jefferson, he says he’s got some more details to share regarding the case.” Sherlock only hummed in agreement and waved him off.  Jefferson met with him in front of the official’s residence, “John thank you for meeting with me” Jefferson’s accent was broad and thick. He had been working with the force for the past 15 years, and the stress of the job showed in the wrinkles on his face. He towered over John and shook his hand when John had walked over. “ Of course, the sooner this case is solved, the sooner Sherlock and I can go back to enjoying ourselves.” The sergeant grimaced assuming an innuendo had been made. There hadn’t been. But then again Sherlock had said he was an idiot.  “I don’t know if Sherlock will find this of any use, but there was some chemical residue found on some items in the flat that may or may not have been poisonous.” John frowned at the complete ineptitude of the force, that hadn’t noticed such a glaring mistake.  “And the force isn’t looking into this why?” John added mildly confused.  “ We were hoping to give Sherlock access to a lab and speed things along.” John nodded his agreement. “In any case, if you want to bring him the red thongs, it would really help.  I’ll call you and let you know when the lab is free tomorrow.” Jefferson let John into the flat and said his goodbyes.

John walked inside the large flat and had a look around. “Fuckin weird is what this is.” The quietness only added to the eeriness of the possible crime scene. He went inside the bedroom and went through the drawers and found the pair of red thongs. John grabbed his cellphone and sent Sherlock a text regarding some details.

_I have the evidence, pair of red thongs. On my way home- JW_

Sherlock sent off an immediate reply

_Try them on- SH_

John stared down at his phone, dumbfounded.

_Are you having a laugh?-JW_

_John. The descriptions match, all you have to do is wear the thongs and walk from the bedroom to the kitchen in the same pattern. Photograph your results and send them to me. –SH_

John supposed it didn’t seem implausible. Sensing John’s hesitation, Sherlock sent him another text.

_The chemical traces should hopefully be found in other areas of the flat, perhaps where Mr. Kalder had walked. Your physical attributes match, photograph the results. –SH_

John huffed annoyed, of course his humiliation would be in the name of a case. He took off his trousers and his red underpants. He laughed at the silliness of exchanging one pair of red pants for a pair of red thongs. He slipped on the red thong, it was snug around his cock and rode low on his hips. The thong’s back part fit neatly in the space between each cheek. John picked at it hoping for more comfort, and wrinkled his nose when it was clear that it was not going to happen.

He did as Sherlock asked, walked from the bedroom to the kitchen careful to take pictures and sent them off to Sherlock.

_I want a picture of you wearing them-SH_

John blushed furiously. A potential crime scene was not typically the place for sexting. Though this hadn’t really stopped Sherlock from giving John a hand job behind a dumpster at a crime scene. John suspected it was only for him to stroke Sherlock’s ego some more, but he hadn’t complained. John giggled nervously before heading to the wc for some pretty juvenile selfies.  He tried to really get his butt in the picture because if he was going to send pictures of himself in a thong he was going to make it count. He sent them off to Sherlock and waited for the reply.  Sherlock called him instead.

“Sherlock, I don’t really want to do this over the phone can it not wait until I get back?”

“No. Tell me John, what do you see at the front door?”  he sounded amused as though John was not getting a joke.

John glanced at the front door and saw a pair of runners, and a pair of sandals. “ A pair of runners and some flip flops.” He said bluntly.

“And what colour are these flip flops John?”

“uuh red.” John could practically hear the grin that stretched across Sherlock’s face.

“John are you also aware that in Australia, flip flops are referred to as thongs?”

            John groaned in embarrassment, realising his massive humiliating mistake. “So when Jefferson said thongs, he meant the sandals and not the underwear.” Sherlock stifled a laugh. “And I just received more than I bargained for. Come home John, bring the sandals with you.” John made a move to start changing back into his clothes. “John.”  John clutched the phone with his shoulder, to free up his other hand. “ What Sherlock? It isn’t enough that I’m wearing women’s underwear but now you have the evidence?” He was angry with himself for going along with what now seemed like an insane plan.

  “John I want you to keep the thong on. “ His voice at the other end had gone low and gravely, “For me.” He purred before hanging up. 


End file.
